heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol are the secondary antagonistic faction of the 1988 Disney/Touchstone film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They are a gang of five toon anthropomorphic weasels who serve as henchmen to Judge Doom. They are based on the weasel thugs from Disney's Wind in the Willows (which is based on the 1908 children's novel of the same name by the late Kenneth Grahame); the first half of Disney's 11th full-length animated feature film The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, except that those weasels were patterned on early 20th century British thugs, while the Toon Patrol are caricatures of '40s gangster movie types. In the film, the Toon Patrol are the law enforcers of Toontown, although they behave more like vigilantes and mercenaries. Judge Doom has hired them to arrest Roger Rabbit for the murder of Marvin Acme so that he can execute Roger Rabbit by dunking him in dip. Their vehicle is a "real" black 1937 Dodge Humpback panel truck which serves as a paddy wagon. The vehicle is fitted with official City of Los Angeles "Toon Patrol" decals on the front doors. Like all the other Toons in the film, The Toon Patrol are invincible to physical body harm except from a chemical blend called "The Dip." A combination of powerful solvents, The Dip dissolves the ink and paint which comprise the toons. In the case of the weasels, it is shown that prolonged laughter is lethal to them; while Eddie Valiant jokes around in front of them during the climax of the film, all of them, except for their leader Smarty the Weasel die from laughing at him; Smarty meets his demise after Valiant kicks him into a vat of The Dip. His boss himself would meet this fate shortly afterwards. Members of The Toon Patrol * Smarty - Doom's second-in-command. He dresses in a white jacket and fedora and uses a revolver as a weapon. He speaks with a tough-guy city accent, and uses frequent malapropisms. * Greasy - Smarty's subordinate. He wears a green zoot-suit and speaks with a Mexican accent. He uses a revolver and a dagger as weapons. * Psycho - Wears a straightjacket and uses a straight-razor as a weapon. * Wheezy - Always seen smoking multiple cigarettes and breathing secondhand. He uses a tommy-gun as a weapon. * Stupid - Presumably the group's muscleman. He wears a beanie signifying his dimwitted personality, and uses a baseball bat with a nail as a weapon. Trivia * The Weasels' names are parodies of the Seven Dwarfs. * In a scene that was deleted from the movie, the Weasels take a captured Eddie into 'downtown Toontown' on the Judge's orders. They use 'Toon' paint to create a giant pig's head to cover Eddie's real head before releasing him. * Originally there was going to be seven weasels rather than five, possibly as a nod to the Seven Dwarfs. The other weasels were named Slimy and Flasher. Slimy was a navy-blue colored weasel who had a Greasers attire and carried a blackjack as his weapon, and he got his name from the green slime he puked. Flasher was a normal colored weasel who wore a cap and a dirty trench coat but didn't seem to carry a visible weapon. Although these two were drawn, no voice work for them was done so they got scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Character groups Category:Weasels Category:Greedy characters Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Psychopath characters Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Disney characters Category:Warner Bros. characters